5 till Midnight
by ReaperOfShadows
Summary: Since the dawn of time Vampires have lived in the shadows. But when one rises up and rages war against the humans, all hope seems lost. But they're going to have help from an unlikly ally, another vampire.


"_There are such beings as vampires, some of us have evidence that they exist. Even had we not the proof of our own unhappy experience, the teachings and the records of the past give proof enough for sane peoples_."

-**Bram Stroker**

Prolog

-1652, Romania-

A man quickly ran up the stairs of a tall dark tower. The walls were made of marble, and very little light, just enough to see. Every step he took made an ominous echo through the towers halls. All he could hear was his footsteps and his deep breathing…

_Thump, thump, pant. Thump, thump, pant…_

His goal was the man, the ruthless leader, at the top. He has slaughtered every of this leader's forces that have stood in his way, and the last thing in his way was that man.

Dracula, the Vampire King.

The mere mention of the name sends most men running in fear. But not him, for he was no ordinary man. No, not a man, but a vampire. His name was Avion Darkvaine.

And little did he know, that he was bout to go down in history…

'Damn it,' Avion thought to himself as he gasped for breath, 'Why do we always make towers so damn big?'

He looked up at the large throne room door that stood before him. It was heavy and made of wood, with am arched frame made of black steel. The framework had small blunt spikes protruding out of it, each about a foot apart, with a small skull in between each. At the top of the archway was a raven, looking down with ominous eyes. Two skeletons were welded into each side of the wall, and had their single arm propped onto the framework, making it look like they were holding it up.

The doors themselves had Dracula's vampiric symbol on each side, while each had a vampire saying under them. The left-side said 'Sha da Vok ne Evose.' While the right side said 'Sha da Devos ne Xhil'. Together they mean "Let my friends be protected, but let my enemies suffer" in human tongue.

"Only our craftsmen can create something so dark with such beautiful craftsmanship." Avion said to himself. He looked out the window and saw that Vladamire was doing well leading the rebel troops against Dracula's men. Vladamire was once one of Dracula's greatest generals, the 'Terror of the Night' as many people called him. But now he fights for the rebels, in hopes to stop Dracula and end his so called "Holy War" against the humans.

Avion turned back towards the throne door. As he gazed apon it one last time he let out a sigh, preparing himself for the battle that is to come. He knew he might not survive, but he must; as he wasn't fighting for just the fate of Vampires but for humanity as well.  
He _would_ prevail.

At all costs…

Chapter 1

-2056, New Metagen City- 

The old 1520, Ever Street apartment complex. Closed for reservations and fumigation, and home to thousands of insects. And now-a possible home to a vampire.

Three black vans parked in front of the building. On the side of the vans one could clearly see the bold white letters V-R-S painted on the sides, even in the dark of night like this. Five men quickly jumped out of each van, each armed with large assault rifles and fully garbed in black military armor. They peered vigorously through their helmet's visors, though no one could see their faces. On their shoulders the letters V-R-S could also be seen, as well ad their names painted below it.

"Alright men, check your sides and watch you flanks." Said the man named Jameson. He was obviously the leader of the others fourteen men, most likely Lieutenant ranked. "Remember, we're dealing with one of those undead bastards, not just some simple terrorist. Corporal, what's the time?"

"23:00 sir" responded the Corporal.

"Good, we've still got some time left. Blue team, go with Corporal Knight here. You'll be sweeping ground floor and the basements. Red team, follow Sergeant Makatharay in raiding the mid-floor. Gold tem, you're with me. We're going to hit top."

"Sir, yes sir" responded all of the other men simultaneously.

"Everyone, turn on your V.I.S.O.R's." Jameson ordered his men.

As they touched their visor with the index and middle fingers, a pulse of red energy appeared as their V.I.S.O.R's turned on. The Visual Information Sensing Optical Reconnaissance, or V.I.S.O.R, was a new break through in technology. It combined both Thermal and Night Vision, lighting up dark rooms with a red hue while also making anything with a certain thermal signature glow a bright solid, but dark, red. Any human being will appear as just a silhouette, while any vampires will appear, as if they normal would, as vampires a slightly lower body temperature then humans do. It also keeps track of the users current vitals and ammo supply.

"Ok we move in 3…"said Jameson as he started to count down"2…1…Go, go, go!"

He then swiftly kicked down the door to the apartment complex and he and his men started to pour into the building, their gun raised and ready to fire at anything that moves.

After fifteen minutes of sweeping the building, they found nothing and decided to regroup.

"Damn it! We got nothing on our end." Said Knight. "What about you Mak?"

"Same here. Fuck, I kind of hoping that we'd actually got something."

Knight just gave out a sigh. "All men, report in." said Knight to his men.

"Sir, we lost contact with Private Lennon three minutes ago."

"What? God damn it! Why in the fuck did you tell me?" Knight shouted back through the radio. "Ok, regroup at the cafeteria. Jameson, I lost one of my men, I suspect vampire activity. I'm going to look for him."

"Acknowledged. Be careful solider."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to send in a squad just to clean up your guts, newbie." Makatharay said through the radio.

"Shut the fuck up Mak. You know I was a Gunny before I got demoted."

"Hey quite, the both of you! What are you two?" Said Jameson. "This is no fucking time to argue. If this is a vampire then you can discuss this later over your little tea party, ladies."

Within five minutes Knight and his three other men regrouped in the cafeteria.

"Ok, Lennon was last known to be storage. The quickest way to there is through the kitchen and around the back. Everyone, stay alert." Knight said to his men

"Yes sir."

As they walked through the kitchen one of his men noticed all they rusted pots and pans that littered the kitchen, covered with some kind of film and insects.

"Belch. It almost hard to believe that people used to eat form here." He said as he gagged

"Oh suck it up Mickey, this building as been up for 50 years and out of business for 20. It's bound to be run down a little in some places." Replied Knight

And almost not a second later, one of his other men bucked one of the cabinets, causing the door to fall down and several rats scurrying away.

"A little run down" He said.  
Knight just rolled his eyes in response, though no one could see it behind his visor. "Look we're almost to the storage, so shut the fuck up until then."

For another three minutes, no one said anything until they got to the storage area.

They looked around to see if they could find Lennon, but to no avail.

"Fuck. He's not here. It looks like we're-"

"Sir, you have something on your shoulder." Said one of Knights men, interrupting his statement.

Knight then looked at his shoulder and saw some kind of liquid. He ran his hand though it and felt it between his fingers. It was warm and red in color. This is when he realized it was blood. He and his men looked up and saw a skinned body of a man hanging form the ceiling.

"Fuck" stated Knight

"Oh fuck, that is just damn right discussing!" said Mickey, shortly before he threw up. Luckily for him, he was able to take his helmet off before he hurled.

"Knight, Status report." Jameson's voice rang through the radio.

"Uh sir, we got a problem." Said Knight. "We found Lennon. He's been skinned alive."

"Shit! Alright everyone regroup on the-"

Jameson was then cut off by static and the sound of gunfire on the radio.

"Fu*static*. We're suroun*static*. We need*static*. I repeat we need backup! Oh fu-"

The transmission was ended by a sickening gurgling noise.

"Did you get that?" asked Knight

"Yeah, it sounded like Mak's squad."

"Shit. Men, lets go! We're giving Makatharay some back up!" Knight shouted to his men.

"I'll see you there Corporal. But till then, try to stay alive."

"No promises."

Knight and his team quickly ran to where the signal was coming from, unfortunately what they found was not to their liking. Blood was littered all over the walls and was already soaked into the wood below their feet. Their footsteps made a sickening squash sound with thump of their heels.

"Ah mother fucker…" Knight mumbled. "There was no possible way Mak's team could have survived this." He opened his radio transmission back on in attempt to contact Jameson. "Lieutenant, we found what's left of Mak's team." No reply. "Lieutenant, do you copy?" Again, silence. "Damn it! No connection."

"So what do you think did this Corporal?" asked one of Knights teammates

"Not sure. By the looks of the mess, it might have been Hunters."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" said another. "Ghouls are bad enough but a Hunter?"

"Maybe more." Responded Knight.

"Ah shit!"

"Um…where did Mickey go?"

The team looked around, Mickey was no were to be seen. "Mickey, don't play jokes like this. Get your ass back out here." Knight said. When Mickey didn't show up, he started to worry. "Mickey, get the fuck back out here now! This isn't funny!" Still nothing. Knight raised his gun and signaled the other two to follow. "Stay close, and keep your eyes open. Is you see moment shoot."

The remaining team members followed Knight command quickly, and silently. Walking down the gore splattered hallway they kept their eyes on all angles. If it was Hunters, they could pop up at any moment. If it was Ghouls, no dough they would be hanging on the ceiling or in the dark corners. "Clear."

"Sir!"

"What is it Luke?" responded Knight.

"I found the Sergeant." Said the soldier as he pointed inside an open room door. And apon looking inside, there was no doubt that the figure sitting in the dark was Makathray. And surprisingly, he was still breathing.

"Mak! What in the hell happened to you?" Knight asked in a slight panic.

"V…vamps…" Mak managed say between heavy breaths. "Th-they am…ambushed my team…"

"Any saviors besides you?"

"No…and…I'm about to-*gak*" Mak stopped in the middle of his sentence and hacked up blood. "About to join…them. Don't have…much time…" He then pointed to a small hole in his chest. "Hunters…" His body then went limp.

"Mak? You with us?" asked Knight in a cool voice. "How many were there? Mak, you there? Damn…he's gone."

"Well at least we know it's a Hunter." Said Luke.

"Again, might be more then one. Ghouls might also accompany it, we don't know."

"So what you're saying is…"

"We're Fucked." Luke responded to the other soldier.

"Greeeat…" said the other rolling his eyes.

"Stop bickering you two." Said Knight as he picked up his gun. "Let's meet up with Jameson and get the fuck out of here."

-End of Part 1-


End file.
